Harry Potter and the Almost Perfect Life
by Prongs is mine
Summary: "Harry… Harry, wake up! Harry, it's alright!""Ginny, do me a favor and shut up!" "Ewwww… he thinks we're his girlfriend! That is just wrong on sooo many levels, Harry!" James said as he gets up from Harry's bed in disgust.
1. The Start of His New Life

**Harry Potter and the Almost Perfect Life**

Chapter 1: The Start of His New Life

"Harry… Harry wake up! Harry, it's alright!!!"

"Is he okay, Lily? What's wrong with him? I _told_ you that Petunia had put something in the chicken! We should never go to the Dursleys' house again. Harry has food poisoning."

"Jesus James! Don't blame Petunia! _You're _the one who played Quidditch with Harry _and pushed him off his broom!_-"

"It was an accident," James said convincingly.

"I'm a horrible mother!!! He probably has a concussion!!!"

"He _is_ sweating, and his face has a greenish tinge to it… what the hell, Lily? Why'd you slap me?"

"He isn't waking up!!!"

"Ginny, do me a favor and _shut up_!!!" Harry mumbled, turning around so he was facing the wall of his room in Godric's Hollow.

"Ewwww… he thinks we're his _girlfriend_!!! That is just wrong on soooo many levels, Harry!" James said as he gets up from Harry's bed in disgust.

Harry opened his eyes and slowly turned around to face his parents. "What the fuck!?! AHHHH! Am I dead?!?"

"Language, Harry James Potter!"

"What are you talking about, 'am I dead'? I think you had a nightmare, Harry…"

"Oh shit!-"

"Harry! One more warning, and you aren't allowed to go to Diagon Alley with Hermione, Ron, and Ginny today! Do you hear me???"

"-If I'm dead, then that means Voldemort is still alive!!! Fuck fuck fuck fuck _fuck_!!!"

"That's IT!!! You're staying home today, Harry, and NO arguing!" Lily snaps, raising her finger and wagging it at Harry in disapproval. "And Voldemort has been gone for a LONG TIME, HARRY! Don't bring him up again, okay? I don't like to remember him. Do you realize that I had to stay at home parenting Claire and Annie, while James goes hunting him down? I still can't believe you snuck out with your father, and the only thing you did was leave a note. How in the world did you kill him, no one knows… At least he's dead."

"But I'm not dead?"

"Of course not, Harry, or else you would be talking to your grandpa, not us." James smiled at Harry.

"But _you're _dead…! Aren't you?"

"You had a really weird dream… I guess we need to play Quidditch," James said as Lily glared at him "Jeez Lily, It will clear his mind, okay?"

"Harry is _supposed _to be getting a punishment! Seventeen year old boys shouldn't be allowed to do what ever they want. Or else Harry'll turn as big-headed as you were at his age… no one wants that, James!"

"I need to talk to Hermione and Ron…" Harry mumbled, getting out his wand.

"What do you think you're doing…?" Lily asked

"I think he just apporated, Lily…"

"Right, James… I think I got that once he spun around AND EVAPORATED INTO THIN AIR!!!"

"Is he okay? He's acting sort of odd…"

"_Was _acting, James… he apporated, remember!!!"

"You're in a bad mood this morning, Darling."


	2. Confusions and Brother Sister Bonding

Chapter 2: Confusions and Brother/Sister Bonding

"RON! HERMIONE! ARE YOU HERE???"

"What's the matter, Harry dear? Why are you yelling???"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, but I think I'm hallucinating… I need to find Ron and Hermione. If you know where Ginny is, that would be great, too," Harry said, out of breath from his scary morning.

"I'm sorry, but Ron just left with Hermione… they didn't tell me where they were going, and they aren't going to be back for a while. And Ginny is out with her other Hogwarts friends. I'm afraid she didn't tell me where she's going either, Harry. Weren't you going to meet them at Diagon Alley, around 5 today?"

"That's what my m- someone said. But I'm not allowed to… go any more," he said slowly, scratching his head in confusion and thinking. "Can I talk to you about something important, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Of course, Harry. Anything," Mrs. Weasley said, concerned. She sat down by the kitchen table, gesturing that he should do the same. Harry pulled out one of the rickety old chairs and sat.

"I saw Mum and Dad this morning," Harry said quietly, waiting for a big reaction from her.

Mrs. Weasley looked at him questioningly. "Well that's… wonderful dear… Were they supposed to be on vacation? Got home early, I suppose?"

"Wwha?? Mrs. Weasley, I think you heard me wrong. I saw my _parents,_ _**Lily and James Potter**_this morning," Harry spoke very clearly, making sure she heard every syllable.

"Yesss… wellll… ummm Harry, I think you slept weird last night. You should go back to your house. I'm _sure _Lily and James are worrying about where you've gone off to. And I don't want them blaming me for all of this, again." Mrs. Weasley smiled at him, laughing a little. She looked at Harry, who was frowning. "You might be sick… it's okay Harry. There's a virus in the air that makes people loose they're memories. Don't worry though; the good thing about memories are that they always come back!" She got up again to start the tea kettle.

"Well bye, Mrs. Weasley," Harry muttered, upset.

**. . . .**

"AHHHH!!!!!! Harry, what did I tell you about _privacy_???" a red haired, hazel eyed fourteen year old girl screeched. "Just because you're allowed to do magic outside of school, doesn't mean you need to apporate from your room to mine, just to talk to me! I mean _seriously, Harry_!!! The door to my room is about four feet away from your room! Just _knock_! Okay???"

"Uhhhh…" Harry stuttered because he had no idea who that girl was, or why he had apporated here in the first place. "Ummmm…"

"Don't give me that crap, Harry. I know you want to _bond _with me, or whatever because you think you got special attention when you were a 'child' and never paid any attention to me… but I don't think that's true," she said, with her hands on her hips as a small girl came out from the door way. The red haired girl glanced back at her, but went back to glaring at Harry. "You're still a child, and no one really cares about you just because you murdered someone-"

The 8 year old stopped in her tracks. "Someone, meaning _Voldemort_?!?"

"Oh shut up, Claire! He was a fifteen year old boy. Probably thought he was just holding up a branch from a nearby tree, or something. Not a wand."

"Jealous much?"

"Shut _up_, Claire!" She crossed her arms and glared at Claire, who had dark wavy curls and green eyes.

"Shut _up_, Annie!" Claire mimicked.

Harry just stared at them in amusement. "So you're my baby sisters?" He began to smile, deciding to just go with the confusing life he was having. And besides, Harry had always wanted siblings, parents, unimportant drama, and a house that he could call home.

"I'm not a _baby_, Harry. I'm 14!" Annie pouted. "And I'm not quite sure we're related. You and Claire are freaks… I am way more sophisticated then you were at my age."

"Because pouting is _soooo_ mature…" Claire mumbled sarcastically.

"I hate to interrupt the sisterly love, but do you know where… _Mum and Dad_ is?" Harry asked, liking the way he got to say Mum and Dad, Mother and Father, and parents so much that day.

"You're acting rather strange, Harry… Mummy said you had a _nightmare_ last night!" Claire said, giggling as if it was the funniest thing in the world, but Annie looked serious all of the sudden.

"I thought you weren't going to tell them!" Annie said forcefully. "PLEASE don't tell them!!! Or else you're a horrible brother, and I'll tell them about you last week with Ginny!"

"I did something with _Ginny_?!? That I wouldn't want a parent to know about?!?" Harry got excited and smiled a cocky smile.

"Duh, something I'm actually embarrassed of telling Dad about. But, times have changed. I can't believe you are going to tell them about it, though! I trusted you!!!" Annie whined

"If you tell me what you did, again, I won't even hint at it with our parents," Harry said convincingly because she was now on her hands and knees, begging for a nice brother who didn't break promises.

"Fine… but Claire, you have to leave the room."

"But it's _my _room, too," she whined.

"You can go into my room." Harry shrugged.

Claire's eyes got bright with excitement as she raced down the hall to his bedroom.

"So what do you not want me to tell Mum and Dad?"

Annie sighed. "About my secret visits with… _Carter_," she sighed again when she said his name, but now in a dreamy way.

Harry tried to hide his smile from his new little sister. "Who's Carter?"

"Jesus, Harry! It's as if you don't remember your whole life! Carter is Sirius' son. Remember? You caught us… behind… the… rosebush…" Annie turned bright red. "So I had to explain everything to you. I still don't believe you can read minds, Harry, it's just that I don't want to risk it. I can't _believe_ that you threatened to go back into my memories and watch every moment I had with Carter. That is just plain embarrassing for me… AND CARTER!"

"My little sister has a boyfriend." Harry grinned at her.

"I am 14!"


	3. Leaving

Chapter 3: Leaving

Lily walked down a small, short hall and stopped at a door to her right. It had a sign saying 'Don't Bother Knocking… You Won't Be Allowed In' on it, and a poster of the Chudley Cannons team zooming around on their field. She knocked on the door three times before speaking.

"Harry, I'm sure you're upset at not being allowed to see Ginny and Hermione and Ron, but you've got to let me in…" Lily stamped on her foot, frustrated. "You promised to watch Claire for me this weekend, and I would like you to watch Annie, too. She's been acting strange all summer. I heard that there is a weird virus going around, so I want you to keep an eye on her."

"Muuuuuum!!! I'm 8 years old! Why does Harry have to watch me? Annie's old enough to do it!" Claire's voice issued from her brother's bedroom.

Lily jumped. "Why are you in Harry's room!?! Don't you remember what happened last time you went into his room? Harry will yell at you all day if he finds out about this. He likes _privacy_, Claire!" she said as the door swung open.

"But Harry told me I could hang out in his room! He needed to talk to Annie 'in private', so he let me play with his stuff," Claire said happily.

"Oh!" Lily looked at Claire in surprise. "So he's in _your_ room, then?" Claire nodded.

"Well then I'll just… ummm… go. Be careful not to break anything, Claire," Lily added as she opened the door to her left that had Annie's and Claire's names inscribed on it. "Hello Annie! Hi Harry! What are you guys doing?" Lily asked suspiciously as Claire followed her into the room.

"Just talking." Harry shrugged, but Annie's face turned bright red. She quickly turned around so Lily would not see her guilty expression. "I get to baby-sit Claire and Annie?!?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes, Harry! James and I are going out with some friends-"

"Which friends?"

"Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Julia, Mary, and Rob, remember? I've wanted to show them how to water-ski while now!" Lily said exasperated. "Don't give me that look Claire! We are going to go on our boat next Thursday, Honey. Our friends have never been on a boat before!"

"How long will you be gone?" Harry asked, concerned that he wouldn't get to hang out with his parents for a while.

"Just this weekend. We'll be staying on the houseboat the whole time so if there's an emergency, contact the neighbors. Mr. and Mrs. Bobkin said that they could check in on you once a day."

"_What?!?_" Annie said. "Do you expect us to start up a big party, or something??? We'll be fine on our own, and we don't want some old people checking in to see if we've burned the house down or not! _And _they're muggles! We're safer on our own then they are! If burglars come, Harry can shoot a stunning spell and be done with the lot!"

"It's just a precaution, Annie! Harry can't do _everything_!" Lily said quickly. "You better obey him, also! If I here that you ignored _one single order._" She held up her index finger. "then you will be grounded until you go back to school! Alright?"

"Yes, Mum," Annie said in monotone.

"And you too, Claire!"

Claire groaned. "Fiiinnnnee"

"Where's Dad?" Harry said curiously.

Lily, Claire, and Annie looked at him strangely.

"He's at work… like every single day this year, and last year, and the year before that, and the year before that, and back and back and back…" Claire said

"It's only 6 o'clock, Harry." Lily said, concerned

"And he's always ended work at 7." Annie spoke matter-a-factly

"Duh," added Claire.

"I've got to -err- go to the bathroom…" Harry muttered as he walked past his confused family.

"The bathroom is that way, Harry…" Annie pointed out.

"Oh… yeah… I know." He said, turning in the opposite direction, now heading to a different door.

"Ugh! My family is _crazy_!" Annie stated, as Lily rubbed her back to comfort her.


	4. The Party Had Only Just Started

Chapter 4: The Party Had Only Just Started

"Don't set the house on fire!" Lily warned Harry "And _do not invite any girls_!"

"Don't worry, Lils. Harry will do no such thing." James soothed Lily, but winked at Harry. "It's not like he has a new girlfriend and the house to himself. And I'm sure he isn't popular at school for defeating the most dangerous wizard of all times."

Lily hit her husband with her duffle bag. "Why do you have to act like a _fourteen year old_ all the time???"

"Hey! Fourteen year olds don't act like this! Dad's acting like an eight year old," Annie stated

"It always ends with my age," Claire said sullenly.

James chuckled. "It's as if we're in Hogwarts, 7th year again. Everyone making fun of me and telling me to get over you. Best year of my life. Better not ruin yours, Harry." He turned to Harry and grinned at him.

Harry didn't know what to say. It had just sunk in that he was standing by his parents and not dreaming. Harry could talk to them, and they would respond. He could get punished for doing things like teasing his sisters, _because he had sisters_.

Harry needed to see Ron and Hermione, and tell them his problem about the newly found parents. They might not understand, but they would at least try to. "Ummm… yeah! I'll be made captain again, so that will be… fun," he said, hoping that he _was _captain for Quidditch in this weird alternate universe.

"Oh, of course. I would be looking forward to 'Quidditch' too." James gave him a knowing smirk.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Let's go, James! I want to see Remus and Tonks. They said that they had some exciting news!"

"Okay, Lils. I love you Claire, Annie, Harry. Have fun with the board games Lily got out for you, and all of those fruits and vegetables she bought for your dinners and lunches. Now girls, plus Harry, aren't you jumping with glee because you can't order take out? And Harry, remember that it's not fun or exciting to use your wand, and _that's_ why you aren't allowed to use it," James said.

Lily glared. "Bye girls. Harry, I mean it! No wand or friends! You too Annie. And if I here that you didn't follow Harry's rules, Claire…" she looked at all of them threateningly, and then smiled. "I love you."

James grabbed Lily around the waist and spun them in a circle. They were gone in a flash, luggage and all.

Annie groaned. "Finally! That was the longest goodbye Mum has had so far. It seems to get longer and longer every time she goes! When is everyone coming again?" she asked as she checked her watch.

"Ummm… what are you talking about?" Harry said, confused.

"I thought it was _your _job to send the invitations! _No_!!! I've been looking forward to seeing all of my friends for ages now!!!" Annie started to jog across the room to where the fireplace was.

"No, Annie. Stop! I probably did send the invitations. Why are they coming, again? I am just momentarily forgetting," Harry said, trying to sound smooth but didn't succeed.

Annie stopped in her tracks and turned around. "The party! The one everyone looks forward to and the one where pretty much everyone can go. Don't play dumb Harry! We don't have time!"

"I seriously can't remember."

"Of course you can't." Annie sighed. "It's split up into two parties that we put together. Upstairs is where all of the people _I _like go, and downstairs is where your lot will start to pass out," joked Annie.

"Why would they be passing out?!?" Claire asked, concerned.

"Oh! Hi Claire! I thought you were in our room! Let's get your stuff together so you can sleep over at Hannah's, okay?" Annie said in a motherly way.

Claire smiled huge, and started to run up the stairs of the Potter house to her room in excitement.

"Jesus, I hope she doesn't tell Mum and Dad! They'll be furious," Annie mumbled.

"I'm sure Dad wouldn't mind." Harry shrugged.

Annie just raised her eyebrows at him. "Are you trying to change your personality, Harry? Because I've never seen you so nice and… loving before in my life."

"Oh… well… I… should pick out music!" Harry stuttered, realizing that he was probably a completely different person with parents still alive.

"Okay," Annie said uneasily. "I'm going to help Claire put together her pajamas and toiletries. In five minutes you can help Claire side-apporate to her friends house, okay? I'll put together drinks and food for the party while you're gone."

"Sure…"

**. . . .**

"Hi Harry!" Ginny squealed and ran towards him. "Mum told me you were at the Burrow this morning! I wish I could have seen you! Ron's outside with Hermione, so I wouldn't bother trying to talk to them for a while," she added.

Harry smiled at Ginny, who looked gorgeous in a short green tank top dress with flip-flops. "Hi Ginny! I-" He didn't know what to say to her. He was a completely different person in this new world, and all of the sudden, he felt awkward talking to Ginny. Could he just tell her about his weird experience? Would she believe him? What was she talking about, 'don't bother trying to talk to them for a while'? Was Harry in a fight with Ron and Hermione then? Harry decided to just tell her. After all, Ginny wasn't just any girlfriend. He felt that she understood him perfectly. Well, in his old life, anyway "-need to talk to you alone. It's important."

Ginny's smile immediately faded. "Oh. Okay. Should we go into your room?" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah. I think that would be the best place." Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her through the hallways and up the stairs.

"We had an agreement!!!" Annie barked from across the skinny room upstairs. She was glued to a tall and muscular, handsome faced and black haired guy, around her 4th and 5th grade schoolmates.

"Ugh. Sorry! I just wanted to go to my room with Ginny!" Harry said as he covered his eyes, disgusted. Even though he had only known his younger sister for a day, it was very wrong to see her snuggled up against a boy. He felt very protective over her, already.

Annie made a face at him. "Okay Ewww… didn't need to know that."

"Annie, we're just gonna _talk_! If anyone should be grossed out, it should be me and Harry! The party has only just started and you're already getting groped by a 6th year!" Ginny said disgustedly.

"Wait! He's _two years _older than you!?!" Harry stopped walking abruptly and turned to glare at Carter.

"Dude! I've known you since birth and you've just learned my age?!?" Carter let go of Annie, slightly hurt.

Harry relaxed. "Oh… umm… obviously… I was just kidding… have –err- fun?" Harry said while Ginny looked at him as if he were going crazy. They walked down the wooden hall and Harry opened his locked door, letting Ginny go inside before he locked it once again.

"'Have fun'? Harry, you don't tell 16 year old boys with raging hormones who are related to _Sirius_ _Black _to have fun with your sister! No matter who they are!" Ginny rolled her eyes. "What did you want to tell me, Harry?"

"Well… uhhh…" Harry didn't know how to start.

Ginny laid down on her stomach on Harry's king sized bed with her head propped up by her arms. "Yes Harry?" she encouraged, her eyes bright with curiosity.

So he began his story...


	5. Harry Got Action, While Aiden Dreamed It

Sorry I didn't update for a while. School is a harsh world. I'd much rather be writing stories than making 30 degree angles with only a compass and straight edge.

Just to tell you, Annie and Claire are witches... my cousin has asked me if Annie is a squib like 3 times in the last hour...

I hope you like this chapter! Random... but it will pass:

* * *

Chapter 5: Harry Got Action, While Aiden Dreamed It

Ginny just stared at him while he was explaining and when he finished she looked at him some more. Then, slowly Ginny got off the bed and sat on Harry's brown carpet. She lifted her head so her flaming red hair tumbled down her shoulders and onto her back, staring at the convincing look that Harry was giving her.

"Well you must be very stupid." Ginny started to laugh. "In both 'universes' you somehow defeated the most powerful and dangerous person of all times," she stated.

"So you believe me then?" Harry asked, relieved.

"I don't even think _you_ believe it, Harry, but I will _try_ to understand all of this." Ginny got back up, off of the floor and walked up to Harry. "So I guess you told my mum, and that's why she was nervous about letting me go to this party?"

Harry snorted. "I still thought I was hallucinating," he said, embarrassed as he sat on his bed with Ginny standing in front of him. "Mrs. Weasley was like _my mother_ a day ago."

"Well that's kind of creepy…" she sat down next to him and sighed. "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I kind of want to have fun… and I was looking forward to this party for ages… so can we talk about this tomorrow, with Hermione and Ron."

"Sure…" Harry got back up and walked towards the door to the party.

"Wait!!! What are you doing?" Ginny looked at him questioningly. "No one interesting is at the party yet, anyway. We can go back to the party in a little while. I haven't seen you in _ages_!" she walked towards her boyfriend, smiling like a model.

"Wha-?" Harry didn't finish his sentence because Ginny was occupying his mouth by then…

**. . . .**

A messy haired teenag male with a wrinkled shirt and half-zipped jeans walked down the stairs a half an hour later, smiling form ear to ear and saying hi to everyone he saw.

"Harry! Can you be any more obvious!?! Ron will literally _kill_ us!" Ginny whispered from the corner of her mouth with her face red from embarrassment.

"Alright, Ginny!!!" Harry said cheerfully.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm hungry. Let's go into the kitchen and get some snacks." Ginny lead them across the room and through an arch. They emerged into a small, bright room with a little table surrounded by chairs in the corner and a stove, cabinets, sink, and a fridge on the other side of the room. "Yum!" Ginny exclaimed as she saw the chips and dip, m&m's, and marshmallows in orange plastic bowls, walking away from Harry because she was hypnotized by the food.

From behind him someone yelled his name so he turned around. "Hi Hermione!" Harry said happily because 1) he'd wanted to see her and 2) Harry had still been remembering his 30 minutes of fun with Ginny. "Where's Ron?"

Hermione walked towards him from the green couch in the other room. "He's finding more firewhiskey." She rolled her eyes. "I can't believe he would do that when there are _14 year olds_ in the house! A _horrible_ example!" Hermione mumbled. "Where is your little sister, Claire, when all of this is going on?"

"She's at-" Harry started

"Duuuude!!! Who _is _this?" a guy from Ravenclaw in the kitchen asked Harry, holding up a family picture of Harry, Claire, Annie, Lily, and James taken about a year before. He was pointing to Lily.

"Errrrr… my Mum?!?" Harry said warily.

"Your mother's hotttt! How old is she?"

Harry looked uncomfortable as he answered. "Probably twice your age"

Hermione started to cluck her tongue in disapproval of the Ravenclaw.

"Wow!!! So is she single?" he asked, looking more closely at the picture of her.

"Ummmm… yeah… that's why she has on a wedding ring and has her arm around my _dad_in the picture…" Harry said awkwardly, starting to walk away and herding Hermione and Ginny out of the kitchen also.

Hermione watched their classmate in disgust as Ginny had a laugh attack from Harry's conversation while they sat back down on the living room couch.

"Jesus! I think –haha- Aiden –haha- is starting a –haha- Lily Potter fan-club –hehehe-!!!" Ginny choked out.

"Who's Aiden?" Harry asked.

"The guy we were talking to. He started Hogwarts after Voldemort was defeated. Joe's his younger brother and is in Hufflepuff. Aiden is going into 7th year and his brother is in my year," Ginny filled Harry in.

Hermione had walked across the room because Ron just came in from the front door looking extremely pleased with himself, holding up 4 bottles of firewhiskey and a barrel of butterbeer. "Hi Hermione! Look what I found!!!" Ron gave Hermione a kiss on the lips, putting both of his arms around her waist while walking.

"You git! We _handed_ you the stash of booze!" Fred said as he entered the room behind Ron and in front of George.

Ron glared at the twins and walked away with Hermione to the green couch, where Ginny and Harry were still talking. "Why hello there, Harry! Look what I've got!" he held the firewhiskey in front of Harry's face and smiled.

"Hey Ron," Harry said easily "Oh my god!!! It's Fred!!! He's not dead!!!" Harry grinned with wide eyes up at Hermione, Ron, and Ginny "Sorry…" he mumbled as they looked at him in a 'what the fuck is your problem' way.

In the corner of the room, five boys crowded around the bookcase where all of the Potter family pictures were. The leader of this group seemed to be Aiden, who was pointing out some pictures that were on one of the shelves.

"What are they doing?" Ron changed the subject, looking at the bunch of guys.

"Oh… you know… fantasizing about my Mum…" Harry answered quietly.

Ron snorted and Ginny got into another fit of giggles. Hermione just rolled her eyes and took a sip of the firewhiskey that was handed to her by Ron. Harry looked at them all, relaxing on the comfy cushions of the couch that they all sat on.

* * *

Sooooooo... randomness! But there were some things that you needed to know in there LIKE THAT FRED ISN'T DEAD!!!! YAY!

When I was little I made an oath with my stuffed bear Oatmeal that I would someday be married to Fred. I cried all night when I found out that he was dead. (sorry if I ruined the book for you if you haven't read the 7th one... but if you're a big enough fan to read fanfiction, you should have read the last book by now. it has been out for 2 or 3 years! jeeeeez!)

Review if you like me... or don't like me. I realize that my personality can be a bit insane.

GUESS WHAT!!! I'M GONNA BE TINKERBELL FOR HALLOWEEN! YAY!

I watched the newer Pride and Prejudice last night with my Mom... I missed homecoming just for that, and I'm glad. I'm in 8th grade, not senior year. It's not like I missed out anything besides the crying girls who got dumped. Drama is boring if it isn't about Harry Potter. not that i would ever admit it to anyone besides strangers I'm never going to meet.

*singing* i LOOOVE you

-Maia


	6. Hiding Behind a Couch

I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated this in forever!!! I had so much going on at school and other stuff... I still have a 50 point speech that I haven't even started due this coming Thursday, but on Friday, I will be a very happy and relaxed girl who is writing tons of chapters for this and all of my other stories :)

Just to tell you: Thursday= 50 point speech where I am going to sing 'Everybody', 30% of grade math test, and 40% of grade science exam. And you know what is annoying? The school was changed into an acadomy so that we wouldn't have tests or projects or whatever due on the same day!!!! EVIL PEOPLE!!!!

I love Thursdays =[

Okay, sorry about that... On with the STORY:

* * *

Chapter 6: Hiding Behind a Couch

When Harry's eyes opened the next morning, the first thing he realized was that he was not alone. His head was leaning against Ginny's chest, his leg was draped over Ron's foot, and his arm was wrapped around Hermione's head. As Harry's eyes adjusted to the dim light coming from the small white window from across the room, he felt the beginnings of a hangover looming over him.

"Ugh…" Harry said quietly, closing his eyes tightly shut and moving his body so he was only on Ginny's form. At his movement, Ginny woke up.

"Argh!" Ginny's hand moved quickly to the temple of her forehead. "I will never drink _again_!" she grumbled while burying her head into Harry's stomach.

"Ummm… sure, Ginny. You will _never_ have a single swig of fire-whiskey again," Harry said sarcastically as he massaged Ginny's head.

"Piss off, Harry! I'm _not _in the mood!!!" Ginny growled while forcing her head into his stomach even harder, trying to block out his voice.

"Wow" Harry smiled "attitude, Weasley."

"Bah, blah, Potter." Ginny moved her body all the way onto Harry's, making her nose touch his. "Just shut up, please, or find a spell to rid me of this disgusting hangover."

They just stared at each other wordlessly for a moment. Then, Harry grasped Ginny's lips in his. He slowed and deepened their kiss, rolling them over again and again so they are blocked from view by the couch. Ginny giggled softly. "Harry, be quiet. You are going to wake up Ron," she whispered in between kisses.

Harry lied Ginny's hair out in front of them so that it was like a waterfall of red. "Don't say the 'R' word, okay Gin? It makes me sick to my stomach"

She snorted at him "But he's your best friend," Ginny pointed out.

"When I'm with you, trying to snog your heart out, he is my enemy," he said seriously, then breaking into silent laughter with Ginny.

"That sounded so scary, Harry! Are you going to murder my brother?" Ginny joked while kissing down his forehead and up his ear, biting at the tip.

He moaned slightly. "Maybe…" he groaned and whispered at the same time.

"Honey, I'm worried about you," Ginny suddenly got grave, pulling away from his body completely.

Harry grumbled rubbish at the change of their seating arrangement, but came back to Earth quickly. "What about?" he said unfazed.

She looked at him questioningly. "Wait! Were you kidding about all of the things you told me last night??? Cause if you were joking, I will be sure to find my wand and…" Ginny trailed off, glaring at him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"No!" Harry said quickly. "No, I just kind of forgot about it for a minute. _You were sucking my neck, Ginny_!" he added when he saw her look at him weirdly.

"_Okay…_ well then I am worried about this situation. I mean, you say that you were the _Boy Who Lived _and _The Chosen One_? I can't imagine a world without Lily or James!" she said the last sentence as an afterthought. "And if they had died when you were one year old, than that means that Annie and Claire wouldn't be alive! And you said that Sirius was framed for a _huge_ murder case, went to jail, and a few years later got killed by his _cousin_??? We wouldn't be together if it weren't for his convincing words to you! Without Sirius, he wouldn't have knocked up a random blond chick that ran away right after Carter was born! Shit, Harry!!!" Ginny finished her rant, completely out of breath.

"I know. My old life was shit compared to this one. Enough said," Harry smiled down at the hyperventilating Ginny. "But is there someone that I could talk to… who is an adult who would believe me? Someone who is like Dumbledore?" He added.

"Why don't you just talk to Dumbledore, himself?" Ginny asked as Harry got extremely happy. "No!!! Dumbledore could not have died in your horror of an old life!!! He is the smartest man _alive_!!!"

"Well… he was the smartest man _dead_ two days ago…"

"We need to go to Hogwarts… right now!!! He will know how to solve everything! Like when your hand got stuck on my ass and he didn't even ask how it got there! He just told you to never use Fred and George's magical sticking soap again!!! Can I side-apparate with you? I don't want to get in trouble with the ministry… and my dad…"

"Sure, but lets get dressed first," Harry said with a small smile, imagining him and Ginny hopping to Hogwarts with his hand glued to her arse.

"Oh, shut it, Harry! Fred told you that it got rid of scars. Not that it would stick to any part of my 'private' skin if you touched me." Ginny pouted.

"That is so weird…" Harry murmured as he got off of the rug and pulled Ginny with him. "Come on. You can wear one of my shirts and jeans. We'll shrink the close to fit your size."

"Why can't I wear this?" Ginny asked sarcastically.

"Too short. Too low-cute. And too tight. Not that I'm saying I don't _like_ the dress." Harry smiled as he grabbed her hand and walked to the stairs that led to his bedroom.

* * *

This is more of a chapter _leading _to something else

Quite boring, but needed. Sorry =]

**A total of 30 reviews, and I update**

-Maia


	7. The Unfinished Mission

HELLO MY BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE WHO ARE ABOUT TO READ THIS FANTASTIC CHAPTER!!! OR DID YOU JUST LEAVE MY STORY PAGE? hmmmm... Oh well, it was nice knowing you then.

And here is my wonderful story:

* * *

Chapter 7: The Unfinished Mission

"Oh my God, I love this shirt!!!" Ginny squealed, holding up a Chudley Canons red baggy t-shirt.

"You can wear it then," Harry mumbled while concentrating on drying his hair with his wand.

"Yay! And is it okay if I shrink these jeans?" She pointed out the faded blue pants on his bed.

"Ummm… sure- shit! Argh!!!" Harry yelled as his dark and messy hair caught on fire.

Ginny stared at him in shock, but quickly snapped out of it, flicking her wand at Harry's head. A huge amount of water poured onto his flaming hair as Ginny started to snicker. "Aren't you supposed to be more advanced in magic than I am? I learned how to dry my hair by wand when I was 11," she said lightly, smiling at the freaked out Harry.

"You're a girl! It's different for guys… dam-it! I burnt away a chunk of hair!!!" Harry said as he examined the top of his head in the mirror.

Ginny snorted. "Do I have to do _everything_?" She raised her wand again at his head, and a moment later he was dry with a full head of hair.

"Thanks…"

She rolled her eyes and started taking off her dress. "You know, your personality is a little different than the old you. It's kind of weird…" Ginny bit her lip as she shrunk the jeans.

"Well you're different, too," he said as he walked up behind her and started kissing down her neck, to her spine. "Something _is _different, but not really that noticeable… I don't know…"

"Well for you, you're way less confident. Actually no, that's not the right word," Ginny said, moaning slightly as Harry went back up her to her neck. "It's just that you… think more carefully than you would have last week. Like parents made you _way _more self-assured. Did you have to, like, fend for yourself in your old life?" Ginny pulled away from Harry and forced the now tight denim jeans over her legs.

"In the summers I had to live with my aunt and uncle-"

"Dursleys'?"

"Yeah. They didn't really like me that much…"

"They still don't."

"Well that's nice," Harry laughed as he grabbed a pair of tennis-shoes from underneath his twin bed. He put them on and leaned against his bed for support as he tied the laces.

"Knock, knock." Ginny stated.

"Ummm… who's there?" Harry asked as he put his arms through the flannel jacket Ginny held out for him.

"Ash."

"Ash who?"

"Bless you!" She started cracking up, but stopped when she saw his face. "What? I couldn't think of any other thing to say to change the subject! Jeeez!!!"

"Ummm… okay, Ginny." Harry smiled; staring at Ginny's pouting face fully clothed in _his_ wardrobe. "I think we should go, cause Hermione and Ron are probably going to wake up at any moment, and Annie is probably getting suspicious. We _have _been in here for a while…"

"She's probably timing us or something weird like that. She _should_ be happy. I mean, you let her have a party in the same house that _you_ are having one!" She stomped her foot in frustration, now with shrunken black converse on them. "Okay, let's go."

"You are _so _crazy, Ginny," Harry said with a small smile as he spun them around, appearing in Hogsmeade seconds later.

**. . . .**

As they walked to the gates of Hogwarts, Ginny slowed down.

"Errr… why'd you stop walking, Gin?"

"Because we are stupid."

"Oh. Yeah, well… errr…"

"Shut up, Harry! It's _summer_! Why would Dumbledore be in Hogwarts right now? _We_ aren't! _And _how are we supposed to get in if he _is _here, anyway? The castle has been _sooo _protected since Voldemort was in power! Ugh! Can we just go home?"

Harry snorted. "Ummm… are you okay, Ginny?-"

"I have a _huge_ headache from the alcohol, and I'm feeling _really_ self-conscious about my outfit cause of that guy who wolf-whistled at me earlier, and I'm _very_ embarrassed because I think you're playing a huge practical joke on me about the whole thing, and I _just_ _want_ _to_ _go_ _**home**_!!!" Ginny snapped by the last sentence, leaning her head on Harry's chest.

Harry looked uncomfortable, but tried to make Ginny more relaxed, stroking her bright red hair. "I can ask Hermione about spells to get rid of hangovers when we get home, and just to tell you, that guy who did that was a complete drunken asshole. You look _very _attractive right now, but you shouldn't feel self-conscious. Also, _please believe me_!!! Cause I'm telling you the truth. I would never lie to you, Ginny."

Ginny laughed. "Oh my god, Harry, you are so adorable. And sweet! I love you so much."

"W-what?" Harry chocked as Ginny's eyes grew wide in shock.

"N-no! I meant it like 'I love you, man' or… or… Oh, come on, Harry! You know what I mean!" Ginny said convincingly.

"Let's get you home. I'm too tired to find Dumbledore, anyway." Harry chuckled, grabbing her hand and leading them back to Hogsmeade (the only place people could apparate).

Ginny stared at Harry, confused and sad as he pulled her along the trail, staring straight ahead of them and unknowingly being watched by his girlfriend.

* * *

Did the last couple sentences make _any _sense, what so ever???

Do you have any ideas for the story?

Why don't you just **review** and give me advice! :)

That would be soooo great!

-Maia

PS: **35 REVIEWS AND I UPDATE!!! **lol I feel so commanding =]


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Hello my readers! Okay, so I know that there was an author's note here. And then I wrote a new chapter! But it wasn't showing up as a new chapter because I replaced this author's note with the new chapter! And I got all upset because I thought 'all of the people who put me on story alert won't realize that I updated!' so I decided to recreate the author's not from last time. Now, chapter 8 will be on the chapter 9 spot.

I'm pretty sure that none of that made sense, but I don't care because I don't want you to read this. I want you to read my chapter 8 that is in the chapter 9 spot. :) go on. READ IT… READ IT NOW

-Maia


	9. The Two Sided Rule

I _finally _updated! And guess what! It is waaaayyyy longer than all of the other chapters... I HAD TO PUT IN A LOT OF WRITING (because it was _fun_)

I am so sorry that I am in a weird mood. This author's note sucks. We all no that.

STORY TIME IS FINALLY HERE:

* * *

Chapter 8: The Two-Sided Rule

When Harry and Ginny reached the town square of Godric's Hollow, she stopped him from walking with her arms. "Harry!"

"What?" Harry said casually as he bit his lip, staring at the graveyard that was in the distance and glancing around for the statue of him and his parents. It was no where in sight. "What is it, Ginny?" he asked again because Ginny was looking at him with a pout.

"Okay, Harry, I know that being together means that we protect one another from what is out there. But that is two sided… I mean, you should protect me too, right?"

"Ummm… right. What are you getting at, Ginny?" He dragged his hand through his jet-black hair in confusion.

"I think your parents are home," she said quietly with wide eyes.

Harry's chest sunk and he let out a huge breath "Oh, is that all, Ginny? Oh, wow you had me worried! Like, I thought someone was following us or something!"

"What kind of place did you live at before? You thought someone was _stalking _us? Wow, Harry, Godric's Hollow is the safest place I know… but anyway… what I want more than anything is that you side-apporate with me again, but to the Burrow. My mum thinks that I was sleeping over with Hermione after the party, but I'm sure that if I go to your house, Lily will tell Mum and Dad that I was at her house, and not the Grangers'."

"Why do you think that my parents are home, anyway, Ginny?"

"I saw them right after we apporated, turning the corner to your house with their bags!"

"So they are back early? Okay, I'll go with you to the Burrow, but only for a minute. I want to see my parents!" he said excitedly

Ginny stared at him in surprise, but decided to go with it. "Harry, thank you so much for doing this! You know that James and Lily are going to be furious with you, but you will sacrifice you neck for mine! You are soooowonderful! Thank you soooo much!!!" Ginny jumped up and kissed a disgruntled Harry on the mouth. "Alright then, we should probably get going. I don't want Mum to be suspicious…"

"Ummm… well… parents are gonna be mad, Gin…" Harry mumbled as he tried to walk to his house to try and explain the situation to Lily and James. Ginny had a very tight grip on both of his wrists so he couldn't really move unless he hurt Ginny.

"Harry Darling, please just this once? You don't remember this because you are a 'different Harry' or whatever, but I saved your neck once! It's only fare that you do it, too!"

"What are you getting at?" Harry stopped trying to get Ginny's sharp nails off of his hands and instead put his arms above their heads.

She looks at their hands in confusion as she spoke "I had to sneak out the bathroom window of your house because your Mum and Dad came home early." Harry quickly moved his hands so that they were now supporting Ginny's whole body and her grip was completely lost. "Shit, Harry! Put me down _now_!"

"I think I'm going to put you down in my living room, okay Ginny?" he said with a small snicker as Ginny bit his shoulder and dug her fingernails into his chest. "You're ridiculous, you know that?"

"Harry!!! Please try to be reasonable!! Please?? My Mum and Dad will literally _kill_ me!" She grabbed his head and forced him to look into her innocent light brown eyes as he swung her back and forth like he was carrying a baby. "Please?" Ginny whispered at a last, desperate attempt.

Harry kissed her parted lips softly. "Alright," he said mournfully. "I guess it's my funeral, right?"

"True… but don't worry! When they lock you in your room for the week I'll send you food so you won't ever go hungry." Ginny smiled and kissed him back.

"You know, that's happened to me about ten times before… but I was locked up in the closet under the stair-case of my aunt and uncles for a month…"

She snorted as she looked up at him "How bad could you have _gotten_, Harry?"

"Very," he said seriously as he spun them around with his wand out, making them both disappear into thin air, just like the minute before.

**. . . . **

"_YOU'RE SAYING THAT ALL OF THOSE PEOPLE CAME INTO THIS HOUSE WITHOUT AN INVITATION???_ _THEY ALL JUST WANTED TO 'STOP BY'???"_ Lily shouted at Harry and Annie. James had gone to fetch Claire from her friend's house a couple of minutes ago, and Harry had arrived at his house ten minutes ago. Lily was still trying to figure out what she had done wrong while raising her children.

"_Mum! _I understand why you are angry or whatever-"

"_Oh? You understand why I am 'angry or whatever'?_-"

"I don't think that that is what Annie is meaning to say…-"

"_I am __**so **__disappointed in you two. I don't even know how to explain! And you just deserted Claire! And I was so happy before I came home! _Tonks is pregnant, you know?"

"Well that's great, Mum!-" Annie squealed as Harry smiled.

"_But you both just __**ruined **__it for all of us! James and I came back to the house to bring you with us! We were __**all **__going to stay in the house-boat…-"_

"Really? Thanks, Mum!-"

"Well not _anymore_! You and Harry are going straight to your room after you clean this entire house –without magic, Harry-. And when you are in your room, I would like you to come up with an explanation as for why I found Annie asleep in her room with a half-asleep Carter lying on her _breast_!" Lily snapped tearfully.

Harry looked at Annie's red face and glared. "Should _I _think about that?"

"No. You are going to tell me why you started up a party _three hours _after I told you not to, Harry!" she said seriously.

"I'm sorry! I never wanted to-"

"Have everyone downstairs passed out? Make the entire house smell like fire-whiskey and look completely trashed? Get everyone you invited into trouble with their parents? Well, than _think _before you act like an idiot, Harry James Potter!" Harry's face was bright red with humiliation. "Now, is this because your father 'encouraged' you? Because you know that _he _never thinks when you says things to you. He likes treating you like his friend. You realize that right, Harry? He likes to kid around with you guys! I just don't understand it! It isn't like James and I or any of our friends ever got into trouble!" she said sarcastically and frowned at Annie and Harry.

"So we aren't going on the boat?" Annie whined, but stopped suddenly when she saw her mother's expression. "Alright, sorry. Harry, get me some garbage bags and help me pick up the trash that _your _friends made."

"K…" Harry mumbled, staring at the floor as walked to the kitchen.

"Their in the _garage_, Harry! Freak!"

"Annie! Do not call him that! Clean! Now! While I go and find new head-quarters for your pet pygmy puff!"

"But, Mum! Leo can only sleep in _my _room! Otherwise he starts whimpering and acts depressed! And Claire thinks that it is alright to talk to me when he isn't sleeping in our room! That'll kill me to have to listen to her voice while I try to fall asleep!!!"

"I think we will risk it for the time being, Annie. I'm pretty sure that this is a very light puishment, just making Leo sleep in mine and your father's room for a bit..."

Lily raised an eyebrow at Annie as she started to tear up. "I need to say good bye to him! I'll clean up in ten minutes!" Annie said as she ran to her room. Lily could hear her say "Oh my beautiful pink and furry Leo! You will be back in my arms again soon!" in-between sobs.

"M-mum, should I use these ones or the blue ones?" Harry asked as he walked inside from the back door, holding up a huge black and plastic bag in one hand, blue pharmacy bags in the other, almost forgetting what to call her.

Lily stared at Harry and bit her lip. "You know, Harry, I don't really care what you use. As long as this _mess_," she raised her arms, gesturing towards everything. "is turned into spotless beauty before tomorrow. Now _excuse _me! I have to make Annie's life miserable and somehow contact our friends, letting them know that we will not be joining them on our vacation!"

"I really am sorry…"

"Well you can't be _that _sorry… or else you wouldn't have done any of this in the _first_ place! You know Harry, I really don't enjoy acting like a bitchy and no-it-all mother every second of the day, but you always give me no choice. I want to be the exciting parent for a change!" Lily walked away from the room and started up the stairs on the opposite side from the entry way. Harry heard her knock on Annie's door as he frowned at the mess in front of him.

"Fun! I can't even _remember _making all of this mess!" Harry said, frustrated as he put his hand in his pocket, searching for his wand.

"Hmmm... wonder why that is, Harry," James said sarcastically from behind him, holding a sleeping Claire in an arm and his wand in the opposite. "And I thought that Lily and I had discussed that you and Annie aren't to use magic. Am I wrong?"

"No. Sorry…" he grumbled, watching his father wake up Claire and tell her to freshen up for the day. Drearily, Claire shuffled to her room to change out of her pajamas. Harry dragged his hand through his jet-black hair, now annoyed.

James laughed. "Shit, you remind me so much of myself when I was younger."

"Really?" Harry smiled because he had only heard people say that he _looked_ like James. He never thought that his personality was the same.

"It's almost freaky, Harry! I hope you aren't too much like me though, now that I think about it…" James scratched his five o'clock shadow and rubbed his tired eyes. "I'm not a very _good example _for teenagers. I wish I am, but I'm not… I did _way _too many things that were inappropriate in general."

"You wish you hadn't done any of it though?" he asked, interested.

James bit his lip as he looked at his son. Then he laughed. "No. Don't tell Lily, but no I do not regret anything I have done. But that doesn't mean that I won't _ever_ regret things that I do. I'm just lucky when it comes to all of the sticky situations I have gotten your mother and I out of. As you can see, Harry, you aren't that good at them so don't even try." James walked to the living room couch and pointed out the garbage on it to Harry.

"But you said I am just like you," Harry said as he put the plastic cups and food lying there into the black trash bag.

"Well yeah… I guess I didn't get out of _all _of my predicaments without getting caught. But it was always worth it anyway. Do you think this party was worth it? Lily and I aren't even done planning all of your punishments…" he said lightly as he sat down on the orange couch with a bounce and grabbed the picture that was sitting on the coffee-table, examining it curiously. "Well isn't _your_ mother gorgeous…" he admired the family portrait.

"Why don't you regret doing any of it?" Harry asked as he picked up the scattered rubbish around him, trying to ignore the last comment.

"You have showed me today that you are too immature to hear any of my stories from my teenage years-"

"Excuse me, James?" Lily said as she walked back down the stairs carrying a ball of fuchsia fluff with eyes in both of her hands, carefully. Harry could hear cries coming from Annie's and Claire's room. "I don't think you should tell Harry anything from our life… _ever_. Look how Annie and him turned out already. Just wait until you tell them the story of the table or Alexander Bendy or the Hogsmeade visit of '76. They'll probably end up in jail from inspiration!-" Lily joked.

"Well obviously I wouldn't tell them about _those _stories! I'm not an _idiot_, Lily! Oh, but I wish I could –haha-. When I told Sirius about the time with the table, he acted like I was superior for two months."

James and Lily shared a secretive smile with faces flushed but Lily hastily broke it. "_What _do you think you are doing, Harry! Didn't you hear me earlier??? _Clean up!!! _I told Annie to come down after she is done crying. It's not as if we are _giving away _Leo! I just do _not _get it."

"Oh! Ummm yeah, sorry!" Harry's foot slipped on a napkin, but he recovered quickly, and started making the room look like it once did.

"You understand that this and not going out on the lake is your punishment, right?" James asked quickly and Harry nodded his head. "Okay good… I can't think of anything else to make your life -umm-... un-fun, so..." James got off the couch and grabbed Lily's waist, heading up the stairs. "don't come into our room -err- because we are going to come up with -err- new punishments for you." Lily kept switching from being cross towards James to giggling as he forced her towards their room.

Harry listened as sneakers squeaked along the hardwood floor in the hallway above him. "Remember to be on your _best _behavior, Harry! Or else I am taking away your -umm- _wand_!" Lily yelled from upstairs seriously as she and James started walking again.

"Oh, make sure _I'm_ on my best behavior…" He grimaced as he heard the door slam shut and another bang came from their room. Then it was completely silent.

"Ugh! At least they like muffliato spells," Harry mumbled to himself as he got to work, starting by placing the striking picture of his family on the bookshelf to the left of him.

* * *

Okay, I know that this is sort of just randomness... and it didn't lead anywhere... but SO WHAT???

If you found any grammar or spelling errors just let me know :) it will be MUCH appreciated!

I'm in a unfunny mood because I'm not listening to my ipod. (I took out my earphones cause my back hurt? I don't really understand how I thought those to things were related... but I did!)

**52 REVIEWS AND I UPDATE! **(I probably lost all of my readers because of this really long pause between updates... and I'll end up with 0 reviews. Please don't make that happen! I'm _begging_you! :() haha it looks like the smiley is yawning!

-Maia


End file.
